


The One Where They're Both Pregnant.

by FicNess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNess/pseuds/FicNess
Summary: "can you do a drabble where harry is a few months pregnant but then louis starts to get sick and it turns out he is pregnant as well, less far along than harry. thank you x"





	

Harry’s body appeared to be made for pregnancy. Right from the start all his symptoms had been so mild that they hadn’t realised they’d actually succeeded until Harry began to get his baby belly at about eleven weeks. He’d had nausea but no vomiting, the odd stomach ache but no real cramp. There had been some minor mood swings, but they were recording at that point and everyone got a little emotional during that.

But they’d been trying for six months and nothing. Apparently. Until the day Harry couldn’t button his favorite skinny jeans any more. He’d noticed they were a bit skinnier than usual, but Louis had been doing the washing and he was shit with care instructions so he’d probably just shrunk them.

“Lou?”

“Hmm?” Louis poked his head around the corner from the bathroom, half his face still covered in shaving foam.

“Did you wash my jeans on hot again?” Harry just knew Louis was rolling his eyes but he was too busy looking at the small … Pudge of his stomach.

“Harold darling, after you made me take you shopping for five hours to replace the previous ones I think I’ve learnt my lesson.” Louis’ head returned to the bathroom.

“Hmm.” Harry cupped the small tummy he’d developed then decided to poke it. “What the …” The pudge beneath his fingers which should have been squishy was, in fact, rather solid. “Um … Lou?”

“Yes sweetums. Light of my life, my missing piece?”

Harry laughed and shook his head, one hand now cupping his tummy. “I think I might be sick.”

Harry heard a clattering in the bathroom and a worried looking Louis appeared in the doorway, one hand wrapped tightly around the door knob. “What?”

“I think I might be sick.”

“Why?” Louis grabbed a towel and removed the remaining traces of shaving foam. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve got some kind of stomach thing. I’ve got a weird pudge and it’s not soft like it should be, it’s kinda … Hard.” As if to prove his point Harry poked himself again.

Louis walked over and dropped to his knees in front of Harry. “Can I?” Harry nodded.

Louis reached forward and initially cupped the swell in one hand before letting the other join it. His brow furrowed as he moved his hands around, pressing down here and there.

“See?” Harry sighed as Louis nodded. “I can’t do up my pants and there’s something weird and hard in my belly.”

“Right.” Louis made a decision, standing up and pulling on a shirt. “Get joggers on and Liam on speaker while we get dressed. I’m taking you to the doctor.”

Harry picked up his cell and thumbed through the contacts until he found Liam. He put him on speaker and laid the cell on the bed. Three rings later Liam picked up.

“Yo.”

“Hey Liam,” Louis said, pulling on his vans. “We’re not gonna be in for a while. Harry’s sick.”

“Oh mate what’s wrong?”

“I’ve got a weird hard lump in my stomach, can’t do up my jeans.”

There was complete silence on the other end.

“I’m taking Harry to the docs.” Louis threw a hoody over at Harry. Liam still hadn’t spoken. “Li?”

“Um, guys? I think you might be better going to the chemist.”

So Liam had explained - slowly and in small words like he was talking to a pair of idiots which, to be fair, he was - that it wasn’t a weird cancer but probably a baby. The test Louis had rushed out and bought proved Liam right. Then it was a doctors appointment later that week and a scan that placed him at the end of his eleventh week.

And it hadn’t really gotten any worse. Harry was glowing and happy and healthy. He was doing yoga, going swimming, eating well. Louis was giving him back and foot rubs, running him baths and generally being the most amazing boyfriend ever.

It was at twenty weeks when the situation got a little complicated.

Harry was still being Harry. Knocked up, serene and glowing. But Louis was sick. Like, really sick. He seemed in the last week to have developed a really heightened sense of smell that reacted badly to Chinese food. But if he was honest his stomach didn’t need an excuse to start churning. He was living his life with his head down the toilet. He was so tired and because he was tired he was getting headaches and cramps. The only good things were that his nipples were so sensitive that Harry could make him come by playing with them alone. And because his throat was sore from constantly vomiting Harry was letting him gave as much ice cream as he wanted. Which was a lot.

Harry smiled softly as Louis flopped on to the sofa beside him, curling in to Harry straight away. “Hey babe. You been sick again?”

Louis nodded and sighed. “Think maybe I need to go to the doctors this time.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I think you do too. But you’re just being an amazing boyfriend I think.” Harry flicked through the pregnancy book he was reading. “You’re having all my symptoms for me.”

Louis froze. “What?”

“Yeah, look.” He handed Louis the book and Louis’ breathing began to speed up.

“Um, Harry?”

Harry turned around to face Louis, his soft smile turning into a look of shock. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. What he’d just said had finally sunk in. “Oh fuck Lou. Do you think … Might you be … Holy fuck.”

Louis swallowed heavily and dropped a hand to his flat stomach. “Harry I’m …” Louis giggled and then grabbed one of Harry’s hands and pulled it to his non existent bump. “I think I might be pregnant too.”

Harry smiled and rubbed his palm over Louis’ stomach. “I think you are too! I’m gonna go buy you a test.”

“Harry …”

“No just … Sit. I’ll be … Be …” Harry was spinning in circles, trying to put on shoes and a coat at the same time. “Be right back. Just … Stay there.”

Louis laughed as Harry left the house, the sound of paparazzi calling to him as he left. This’d be all over the news by tomorrow. Louis stayed where he was, too shocked to move. He just stayed curled up on the sofa, watching the digits on his clock slowly change.

Until there was the rattle of a door opening then the bang of it closing. “Back.”

Harry bounced into the house, shrugging out off his coat and kicking off his shoes. He waved a small plastic bag in Louis’ face then grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and up the stairs. He was soon sat on the edge of the bath waiting for the iPhone alarm to go off.

Louis was chewing on his lip as Harry tapped the stick against his knee, counting down the seconds. When the alarm finally went off he had to grab the stick from Harry so he could turn it for himself.

“Ready?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, wild eyed and excited. “Ok.”

Louis turned the stick over peering at the small window on it. Nothing moved for nearly twenty seconds, Harry getting more and more jittery.

“Well,” Louis stood up and threw the test in the bin, his face revealing nothing. “I think maybe …” He began to walk from the bathroom. He carried on talking as he walked out of their bedroom. “We’re gonna need two cribs.”

Louis began to run, giggling like mad, as an exceptionally excited Harry ran after him.

Twenty weeks between babies wasn’t to close, right?


End file.
